


Come On Get Higher

by redrobinhood



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrobinhood/pseuds/redrobinhood
Summary: An alternate ending for RebelCaptain.  Named after a song.





	Come On Get Higher

With no where else to go, Jyn lead Cassian to the beach. As a child she had played at the beach on Lah'mu with Stormy, her storm trooper doll. They'd had many grand adventures together there, but none of the scale that Jyn had just completed. She had to believe that the Rebellion had received her plans, or it was all for nothing. As the pair arrived at the beach Cassian lost his footing in the sand and fell to his knees. Jyn knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her forehead into the nape of his neck. They sat there just breathing, both reflecting on their own thoughts, before Jyn sat back up and looked out towards the light. It was getting closer every second, but she felt no fear. She heard Cassian take a deep breath.

"Do you want to..." his voice trailed off as she turned to look at him.

"Do?" She asked, aware of how small her voice sounded. He looked down at her legs and then back at her. If it had been any other situation, if they weren't thirty seconds from death, she'd have been embarrassed.

"Yes!" She said too eagerly, reaching down to unbutton her trousers.

"I can't move very well but-" She was pushing her pants down to her ankles.

"That's fine!" His pants were around his knees as she climbed on top of him, feeling him inside her. She let out a small moan and buried her head in the nape of his neck again. She began to move her hips shallowly, forward and backward, savoring every movement. They didn't have much time but she was determined to use every milisecond they did have.

* * *

Cassian was in so much pain. The last time he'd been hurt this badly K-2SO had carried him to a safe house; but K-2SO wasn't here anymore. He didn't know how Jyn could support his weight, she had been hobbling as well as they reached the turbolift, but he was glad that he wasn't doing it alone. The next time he looked up he saw they were heading towards the beach. That was okay, he didn't care where he died as long as Jyn was with him.

As they reached the sand he felt his leg slip and he fell to his knees there. Jyn had stopped and knelt down next to him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her head into his neck. He leaned his head against hers slightly and felt her warm breath on his neck, he could stay like this forever. Far too soon, Jyn lifted her head and looked away towards the wall of light coming towards them. He looked at her face, the line of her cheek bones, the curve of her lips, and wished that he could've known her longer, that he could've known the real Jyn Erso that had been hidden for so long underneath the load she'd carried. There was one way he could still know her. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Do you want to..." He felt his voice stall as she looked back at him.

"Do?" She prompted, her voice low and soft. He tried opening his mouth again but couldn't speak. He looked down at the button of her pants, then looked back up to meet her eyes. Her face didn't change but something lit up in her eyes.

"Yes!" She reached down to the buttons on her pants as he reached for his belt. He was able to get his pants down to his knees in his position.

"I can't move very well but-"

"That's fine!" She climbed on top of him tenderly, and he felt his cock slide into her. She dug her face into his neck again and let out a soft moan. She began to move her hips back and forth in shallow movements. Cassian bent his head down so that his lips touched her jawbone, breathing gently down her neck. A horrible thought struck him,  _'I hope that everybody is dead'_ it wouldn't do well for his character to be caught in the act, especially not with someone of Jyn Erso's reputation. He pushed that thought away as she rolled her hips into his a little harder, but he couldn't stop the gasp for air that left his lips. After a few more pushes he lifted his head and turned to look towards the destruction. It was almost upon them. "Jyn." He spoke softly, he felt at peace. The endorphins had eased his pain a little and he had no regrets.

* * *

"Jyn." As she heard Cassian speak she stopped her gentle fucking. She looked up to see what he had seen, the wall of light, the Death Star, almost upon them. Cassian didn't move to pull out, and neither did she. Instead she pushed her hips as far down as she could and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She met the light with her eyes open, as she felt Cassian's hand grip the fabric of her shirt.


End file.
